Talk:Dumb Ways to Die (Application)/@comment-24936531-20170912122900
Allan will email 3rd mini-games & 2nd Phoney Mini-game to developers:- Phoney Number There is another mini game where Phoney has to enter 150000 as correct number to go to taxi or airport or inside the train or friends home by pressing call. Appearance of mini-game is a smartphone where 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, call, backspace, textbox is here on smartphone screen. If 150000 is taxi, friends home, airport or inside the train. If Wrong number and lose, explosion of earth. 3rd Mini-Games ;Volcano Warning Numpty has another minigame, running on a volcano, similar to botch rocky run. The background is orange. Jump over the lava rivers, If win, Numpty will place a flag on the top, then fireworks come in the orange sky. If lose, Numpty will be gray (color when burned) and rain washes fire off his head (he also has "x" eyes). Tap to jump. ;Froyo Bear There is another mini game where Hapless has bear ride in a city. He is hitting the bear with a stick to make him go fast. Reach 50m to Restaurant and tap fast until reach 50m. If win, Hapless will go to restaurant and feed froyo to bear. If lose, bear will eat the stick, then Hapless' head. ;Snow Mobiling There is another minigame where Pillock has snowmobiling to catch five medicines in Ice Mountain. If catch all five, create snowboard goggles for pillock and win. If catch less than five, bumps and lose, he will be sent to ward. Tap to jump. ;Swimming Bites There is another minigame where Dippy has swimming and avoid piranhas, tap and hold the screen to avoid piranhas. If win, dippy will go to shore and dance. If lose, piranhas will eat dippy, resulting in failure. ;Electriskiing There is another minigame where Dummkopf has Skiing, tilt and avoid electric appliances and electric boxes. If win, Dummkopf will beat his clones to the finish line and eat toast (the winning prize). If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton, resulting in failure. ;Rocket Bulbs Dimwit has another minigame, jetpack with catching light bulbs. Drag dimwit to catch all light bulbs. If win, dimwit will send light bulbs to UFO, If lose, earth will be exploded similar to ninny's games. ;Wing Walk There is another minigame where Stupe has avoiding obstacles while tilting. Winning, starts to wing walk. Lose, plane nosedives and stupe gets impaled on the front of the plane, resulting in failure. ;Food War There is another minigame where Lax has food warrior walking, slashes fresh food while walking and eat and do not slash spoiled food. If win, lax will create a sword and a shield to fight all imps. If lose, lax will puke, resulting in failure. ;Psycho Lock There is another minigame where Clod has locking Clod in Prison. rotate 1-3 keys to lock Clod. If win, clod will be locked in jail. If you lose, clod will scratch with his claws and cut with his chainsaw on the screen, resulting in failure. ;Bag Search There is another minigame where Doomed has finding Doomed with trash. Flick to throw away trash. If trash is all removed, doomed will run away from drug dealer and win. If time runs out, drug dealer kills doomed and lose, resulting in failure. ;Spaceboarding There is another minigame where Numskull has skateboarding on moon. Tap to jump and hold to fly to avoid asteroids. If win, numskull's skateboard will be kept at flag area on moon after keeping USA flag on the moon. If lose, asteroids will come fly at her, resulting in failure. ;Dish Out There is another mini game where there is a cutscene where Bungle is putting dishes away. It shows his body and it shows hes a short guy. He is standing on top of the door for the dishwasher trying to reach a plate from the counter. He accidentally closes it and kicks the on button with his foot. The gameplay is that you have to click all green buttons to escape. If you click all green buttons, he will kick the door open and all dishes will be shiny. If the player clicks the red button or time runs out, it will show him in the dishwasher and a glass cup falls on him, injuring him and he explodes. ;Chocolate Chips There is another mini game where Mishap has cooking a cookie in an oven with rattlesnake. tilt at correct temperature. If win, give chocolate chip cookie to rattlesnake and he will pet him. If lose, rattlesnake will bite him. ;Marathon Dunce There is another mini game where Dunce has running. Swipe up to jump over obstacles. If time runs out, happy marathon and win. If touch obstacle, bleeding and lose. ;Sticky Hero There is another mini game where Calamity has flying as superhero in city, don't land on sticky floor. If win, calamity will fly as superhero and stand top of the skyscraper. If lose, calamity will be sticky and dead. ;Nuclear Hero There is another mini game where Ninny has superhero flying in the sky of earth. Avoid nuclear bombs while dragging ninny. If win, Ninny will ride on a rainbow. If lose, explosion of earth but instead of being boring like his last 2 minigames. ;Moose Skating There is another mini game where Botch has inline skating in forest. 3 ways with trees are there. Swipe up or down botch to avoid trees. If win, botch will go to city and do inline skating. If lose, botch will be killed as blood by hunters. ;Hive Gliding There is another mini game where Doofus has hang gliding with hive in mountains. Tap and hold anywhere wasps to go, not doofus. If win, Doofus will go to the top of the mountain and wasps fly away. If lose, doofus will get stung by wasps which causes him to fall off the glider to death. ;Singing There is another mini game where Stumble has singing, tap correct directions as balloons like left, right, down and up while stumble is singing. Appearance of game is stumble singing and direction balloons flying up and directions are on the bottom of the game, tap directions, left is blue, right is green, up is red, down is purple and balloons going up and tap correct direction. If win, stumble will sing and dance. Wrong direction, train comes and killed. ;Bomb Head There is another mini game where Bonehead has defuse the car bomb, drag the car to avoid bombs. If win, speed and a prison cage will fall on Bonehead (he got arrested). Lose, tracks explode and bonehead goes flying. ;Balloon Pop There is another mini game where there is a cutscene where he has a bunch of balloons with different colors and he gets lifted up. Balloon popping, pop 2-4 balloons. If win, Putz will fall on top of train and surf on it. If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton and train will come and hit his skeleton. ;Musical Phone There is another mini game where Phoney has music phone, play music by pressing play. If press play, Phoney will dance in train. If time runs out, earth will be exploded similar to ninny games.